Spring-Heeled Jack
Spring-Heeled Jack - also known as Springheel Jack - is an apparent supernatural/interdimensional entity that has been sighted across several locations in both the United Kingdom (beginning in 1837) and the United States of America - continuing to the present day (with the latest sighting in 2012). There are many myths surrounding Springheel Jack, from what he is and where he came from to even questioning the possibility that he may well have been the infamous Victorian serial killer Jack the Ripper. Today, he is listed as a cryptid. Information (To be added) Sightings In 1837, a woman opened her door after it had been knocked on loudly - seeing a man who she thought was a police officer standing there. The officer shouted "for gods sake, bring me a light, we have caught Springheel Jack in the lane". The woman returned with a candle, but the officer was gone. Venturing outside, she found a man standing by her gate. As the woman gave the man the candle, he removed his cloak - his eyes glowing like red coals of fire - and spew out blue and white flames from his mouth. The man then tore at the woman's dress, and scratched her stomach and face. The woman's sister heard her screams for help, and ran out into the street, as the creature fled away. 50 years later in 1877, Springheel Jack was shot at by several people after been sighted in the street late one night. The people wondered if they were hitting him, since none of the bullets seemed to stop the creature, but were later found wedged in buildings along the street. A sentry - who was an excellent marksman - fired and claimed that his bullet hit the creature but it seemed to pass right though him, doing no damage whatsoever. Between 1888 and 1904, there were more reports of Springheel Jack in Liverpool, England - including one report of him appearing on the top of St Francis Xavier Church on Salisbury Street in Everton (North Liverpool) and making several appearances in William Henry Street. In the 1930's, Springheel Jack (or a similar creature) appeared in Silver City, New Mexico. He also appeared in Cape Cod in Massachusetts - with the numerous reports from the sighting in both places describing him as he looked during his appearances in England in the 1800's as well as stating that he often spewed blue-white flames from his mouth. In the 1970's, Springheel Jack was again sighted - this time by residents of Attercliffe in Sheffield, England. As well as been seen leaping over rooftops and walking down the sides of walls, residents complained of the 'red eyed prowler' grabbing women and punching men. In 1986 near in South Herefordshire - near the Welsh border - a man called Marshall (who was a traveling salesman) claimed to have had an encounter with the creature. He claimed to have been slapped on the cheek by the entity, which passed him on the road and leaped in enormous bounds that would be impossible for a normal human to make. Describing the creature following his encounter, Marshall described Springheel Jack as having an elongated chin and wearing a 'black ski-suit'. In 2005, the sightings resumed once again. Witnesses described the figure they assumed was Springheel Jack as been entirely clad in black, wearing a balaclava and cape and having glowing red eyes. Furthermore, the creature was able to cross the streets by leaping from one rooftop to the next with his outline been barely visible; taking acrobatic leaps that - according to reports - could be of up to five meters high and ten meters long. Police received hundreds of reports of the creature, with the witnesses not seeing his face but only seeing his eyes. One resident shot at Springheel Jack at close range but the creature didn't even slow down. In 2012 on February 14th, a family traveling home by taxi from Stoneleigh saw a mysterious ‘dark figure with no features’ dart across the road in front of them before leaping 15ft over a roadside bank as they approached Nescot College on the Ewell bypass. The 'event' took place at around 10:30pm and deeply disturbed both the family (whose four year old son was too scared to sleep on his own) and the taxi driver (who claimed to have been so scared that he didn't want to drive back on his own). Category:Cryptids Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Humanoids Category:Characters with superhuman eyesight Category:Spirits Category:Undeads Category:Aliens Category:European Creatures Category:North American Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Syfy Channel Universe Category:Movie Creatures